Some printing apparatuses include a nip formed by opposed members. In such apparatuses, media are fed to the nip and contacted by the members to treat marking material on the media to form prints.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful in printing, printing apparatuses and methods of fixing marking material on media that can produce prints having a desirable gloss.